


Paper Aeroplane

by kiefercarlos



Series: Many a Wizard One-Shot [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Really only a Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: A take on how Ginny might have asked Neville to the Yule Ball.





	Paper Aeroplane

Neville was trying to work on his Potions homework, when he was rudely interrupted by a weirdly shaped piece of parchment flying into his textbook. He scans around the library quickly, looking for the culprit, hoping it's not a Slytherin, trying to harm him again.

Nobody catches his eye on the first scan, but then on the second, he sees it. Ginny Weasley has lifted her head from her own homework and is smiling at him. He and Ginny seemed to be spending more time together over the last couple of years and he's enjoyed her company a lot. She's not too much of one thing and it's a nice change of the usual Gryffindor crowds, he's stuck with.

She nods at the paper in his hand and he opens it slowly, curious as to what she would want to say to him, that she had to pass him a secret note.

The Ball with me?

Neville looks at it for a few seconds and then his brows raise. He looks over at her, but she's already looking back at her books. He gathers his own up and heads over to her table. Taking the seat opposite her.

"Is that a yes?" She asks as her eyes lift to his for a second before going back to her essay. "Why?" Is his only response, not quite understanding the why him, scenario here.

"I really want to go, but I don't want to seem desperate, asking out any random older student. I also know that you'll be just as careful asking out any girls. So I figured since we're friends, why not ask." Ginny explained, finally putting her quill down. Neville just stared at her for a few seconds. The two were silent, but eventually Neville nodded his head a small smile gracing his features.

Ginny couldn't help but grin back. "It'll be fun." She said as Neville hung his head, a light blush covering his cheeks, before the two fell into a comfortable silence, to work on their homework.

He Neville Longbottom was taking Ginny Weasley to the Yule Ball, as his date. How did this happen to him. He was never this lucky. He was going to do his utmost best to at least give her a good time. They didn't fancy each other, but that was no reason to not have fun together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.   
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated.
> 
> Looking for a beta still. If you're interested let me know.


End file.
